Talk:Chapter 103/@comment-110.55.2.96-20150429130023/@comment-25312837-20150511214228
@Anon: That sounds so weird..... and no, that was not what I meant. It's just that my explanation was already very long so I had to cut back a bit, otherwise I might lose the reader's attention. Now, to answer some things: (I will try to not cut things out this time. Please carefully read to the end before commenting) Firstly: It's just that the majority of the English community does not know Korean, so in a way it CAN be called a "mysterious" site. In reality, it's just a regular protected site that does not allow you to access it unless you're a member. For example: A Facebook group where it does not allow you to see the posts unless you are a member. (I believe they are called 'secret groups') Secondly: I, or fellow members will directly ask the authors these questions when needed. (Authors including former TTale writers, or Yong themselves). Usually, these questions can be seen by other members, unless you private message them. Then, only you and the receiving end can see it. Thirdly: I don't know what you mean by the "original source", but what I meant was the former TTale authors THEMSELVES, or even BH's author. Now, as for the application. The process is slow in a sense because you have to apply for membership, then you must apply with another form in which the staff members must approve of you. Then yet again, you must apply to another registration where this time, the managers must approve. It's such a hassle, and the wait is long since you have some steps you must take, which can become an annoyance if you don't know Korean.... Actually, it's annoying even if you know it. It also won't be of use to people who don't know Korean since the site does not allow you to copy, save, highlight, etc. even if you turn off Javascript. (Everything just disappears if you turn it off). So as a result, you can't use some translating software to understand what's going on. Last but not least, when you said, and I quote: "Anyway, does anybody know a website, facebook, twitter... or any sorce, really which is not looked down? Because I found really hard to believe that this manhwa is going around only in secret society... or if it is they making a bad job because the whole thing is online in English so what's the point?" If you mean the wiki site for the "looked down" part, then so be it. The wiki is a public site, and I can't be posting private info on here. If you mean the so called "mysterious" site, then go ahead. That's how they do things, I don't call the shots. The site is protected for a reason: So no CRUCIAL info can leak out. (This does not include updates that will soon be made public) "Secret society"? not really, it's just that some sites like to come with a territory. It's one of those "You have your space and we respect it, but we also have ours so please do the same" type thing. This is why different parts of the world have different "Facebook" sites. (There is a Japanese counterpart of a "Facebook", which has no relations to the Facebook we all know, it's sort of like a social media site for the Japanese) Another example: Some webtoon sites don't allow you to read unless you log on. OR, some Korean sites need an ipin (STRICTLY Korean), or a Korean cell number. For the "online in English so what's that point" part, I can kind of guess what you mean here. The chapters are posted publicly, but extra info is not. This info can be hints for upcoming events, or straight up answers. There can also be sneak peek pictures of future chapters, characters, etc. Also, Yong has said in EACH chapter starting from a certain chapter that they do not want English translations. I know you're not familiar with the Korean culture, so you don't know how things can be, but how about you do some research before you comment? They just like to have their own territory, just like how human beings come with a territory. They just happen to have a bigger area to cover. Everyone has their own ways of doing things. We don't judge you, so don't judge them, so how you about stop being so disrespectful towards others? This comment makes you sound like you don't care about anyone but YOURSELF. It makes you sound a bit whiny and selfish, like you're some prince/princess who wants everything to go your way. Anyways, you should be able to see the notices later on in the day, and you will see that I am NOT joking about the hiatus. All I was trying to do here was give an advanced notice and updates on the situation. I COULD HAVE GIVEN NOTHING AND LEFT ALL OF YOU IN THE DARK. NO UPDATES, YOU GUYS WONDERING, ME NOT CARING.